You look like a Racoon
by Dixie Rebel
Summary: Some one Robbs the bank while Enos is guarding it and Boss and Rosco think it was Bo and Luke. Please R


It started out as a usual Hazzard county morning, but as ususal everyone knows how that goes.

It was early and as usual Boss Hogg,guarded by Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane and his Deputy Enos Strate, was counting his "Hard Earned" money. When the Phone rang and Boss answered it.

"This is Boss Hogg...yes...ok ok."

"What is it Boss?"

"Well Rosco(looking over at Enos) It was about that thing we had to do now lets go, oh and Enos you stand guard and watch the Bank for me."

"Yes Sir Mr. Hogg"

What they didn't want Enos knowing was that they were going to be gone all day, because one of Boss' still sites blew up. So they left Enos to guard the Bank practically for the rest of the day.

Acouple hours later Enos began to wonder if they were ever coming back, when the door opened.

"Is that you Mr. Hogg."

As Enos began to turn around he got a gab in the back.

"Now Deputy don't move, we're just gonna take this here money and be on our way."

"You ain't gonna get away with this Sheriff Rosco's gonna catch you guys."

"Yeah sure he is"

Just as the man got the money and began out the door Enos turned around to try to get a look at him, but he didn't know that the man had a partener and Enos was met with a blow to the nose, which broke it, and with that both men were gone.

As Enos got up off the floor he ran over to the Cb with blood coming from his nose, and tried to reach the Sheriff.

'Sheriff Coltrane this is Deputy Enos Strate Come in"

Annoyed by hearing this Rosco grabbed the CB

"What do you want you Dipstick?"

"Sheriff someone just robbed the bank."

Within twenty minutes both Boss and Rosco were pulling up to the bank and seeing a very worried looking Deputy

"What happened Enos?", was the question that came from both of them, so Enos explained the whole thing, and the conclusion that both Rosco and Boss both drew from his decription was that it had to have been BO and Luke Duke.

"Mr. Hogg I just don't think that Bo and Luke would do such a thing."

"Well I don't pay you to think I pay you to do so go get them."

"But Boss don't you think he should go over to the Doc's and then get em' he ain't lookin' too good?"

"Yeah I see what ya mean...Ok Enos go over to the Doc's get cleaned up and then go get them."

So as ordered Enos went over to the Doc's got cleaned up and went out to find Bo and Luke. The first place he stopped would be the Boars Nest, after hours of aimlessly driving around the old dirt roads,not wanting to arrest his friends.

When he walked in he was greeted by some confused looks and a worried looking Daisy.

"Oh Enos what happened?"

"What do you mean Daisy?"

"I mean your face you look like a Racoon."

"Oh yeah that's what I wanted to talk to ya about, ya see the bank was robbed this mornin' and they broke my nose..."

"And as usual they think Bo and Luke did it?'

"Yeah I'm afaid so."

"You know they didn't do it Enos."

"yeah I know Daisy, but Boss and THe Sheriff won't listen to me, so if ya could warn your cousins for me I would appreciate it."

"Thank you Enos I'll let them Know."

"Well I gotta go, I have to get back to the station and ell Boss and Rosco that I couldn't find em'."

"Bye Enos"

"Bye Daisy."

Whaen Enos got back to the Station Boss was livid that Enos could't find them, so Boss came up with another solution.

"Well Enos if you can't find Bo and Luke go get Daisy."

"But Mr. Hogg she didn't do nothin'."

"But he cousins did and they won't let her rot away in some jail so go get her!"

About twenty minutes later Enos reluctantly walked into the Boars Nest, and went over to talk to Daisy.

"Daisy I need to talk to you"

"What is it Enos?"

"Mr Hogg wants me to arrest you to get your cousins."

"Enos your not gonna arrest me are ya?"

"No Daisy, I just wanted to let you know, but I want you to go somewhere ,because now if Mr. Hogg or Sheriff Rosco see any Dukes their gonna arrest them."

"Well thank you Enos I appreciate it."

The day went by with Boss Roscoa dn Enos not finding any Dukes at all, well you know what I mean.  
Since the day was over Rosco and Enos wanted to go home, but Boss would only let one of them go so they drew straws, and for the first time Enos got the long straw, which meant he got to go home.

When Enos got to the boarding house he was in for a big surprize. When he walked into his room he imediatly walked over to his closet and took off his uniform shirt and belt, then when he took off his shoes he looked up and who else did he see but Daisy Duke sitting on his bed.

"Daisy what are you doing here?"

"Well you said I should go somewhere that no one would find me and the boys said that I should come here."

"Well no one will find you here, but..."

"It's ok though right?"

"Well yeah, ofcourse it is Daisy, but..."

"Good, because I'm so tired."

So Daisy went and changed and Enos cahnged while she was in the bathroom, then they were both ready for bed, but there was one more problem.

"Daisy, you can sleep on the bed and i'll sleep on the floor."

"Enos you don't have to do that, it's cold, you can sleep on the bed with me."

"I don't think that's such a good idea Daisy."

"Nonsense, come on get in bed."

So Enos reluctantly shut off the light and climbed into bed beside Daisy.

"See it's not so bad"

"Yeah", he answered in a nevrouse squeek.

"Oh Enos calm down.",with that she turned over and put her hand on his face and they both stared into eachothers eyes. Daisy gave his a kiss on the cheek wrapped her arms around his chest and drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up the next day they were spooning, he had his arm wrapped around her waist and she was still asleep, when he tried to move she woke up and turned to him.

'Morning Enos."

"Mornin' Daisy"

"Did you sleep as good as I did?"

"Yeah, do you want some breakfast?"

'Oh don't trouble your self I'll make you breakfast this mornin'"

So Daisy got up and made her and Enos breakfast, as soon as he got dressed he had to leave so she gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek and he was off. When he pulled up to the station he remembered to wipe off the lipstick before he went in. When he got into the office he was face to face with a very upset Boss and Sheriff.

"What's wrong Mr. Hogg?"

"What's Wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong those two dudes that robbed my bank got caught in Chickasaw and now I have to let them Dukes off the hook,that's what's wrong."

"Possum on a gumbush really?"

"Yeah, Enos Really, now whay don't you go and get me something to eat."

Enos hadn't really heard anything after Boss told him to go, when he was out of the office he rushed over to his place to see if Daisy was still there so he could tell her and so she could tell her cousins and Uncle.When he pulled up the the house he ran in and wet straight to his room, and saw Daisy so he told her the good news. After Daisy got ahold of everyone else everyone was very happy, and later that night evryone met at the Boars Nest. Everyone included, the boys,Cooter, Daisy, Boss, Rosco, and Enos.

"So Enos were you surprized when you went home and Daisy was in your room?", Luke asked

"What do you mean Daisy was in your room and you didn't arrest her?"

"Well Mr. Hogg I wasn't on duty."

"He's got a point there ya know Boss."

"Oh Rosco shut up."

"Well yeah I was surprized."

"Yeah he was.", answered Daisy jokingly

"Wait you mean to tell me that Daisy stayed at Enos' place lat night?"

"Yeah I did."

"So what happened?"Bo asked anxiously

"Bo! I can't belive you asked that."

"Well I wanted to know."

"I wouldn't tell you if everyone else in the world was def."

"So something did happen?"Luke asked surprized

"That's for us to know and for you to never find out." as she said this she looked over to Enos and gave him a wink, and he began to blush, which left all the guys to woder if anything did happen, which we all know didn't

THE END 


End file.
